The present invention relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to vacuum devices having integrated cord storage and movable tool holders.
Many contemporary cleaning devices are electrically powered. Such cleaning devices include vacuums, buffers, extractors, steam cleaners, and other similar devices. The electrical power is typically supplied to the cleaning device through a power cord. When not in use, the power cord may be removed from the cleaning device, or may be wrapped about a portion of the cleaning device for transport and storage.
FIG. 1 is an isometric view of a vacuum device 10 in accordance with the prior art. As is well known, the vacuum device 10 includes a housing 12 having an intake port 14 coupled to a hose 16, and an exhaust port 18. A vacuum unit 20 (not shown) is disposed within the housing 12. A power cord 22 is attached to the housing 12 for providing electrical power to the vacuum unit 20. The housing 12 includes a handle 24 for carrying the vacuum device 10. A control switch 26 is disposed in the handle 24 for controlling the power supplied to the vacuum unit 20. A pair of cord hooks 28 project outwardly from a lateral side of the housing 12 for wrapping the power cord 22 when not in use.
In use, an operator grips the handle 24 and actuates the control switch 26 to transmit power supplied by the power cord 22 to the vacuum unit 20. As will be understood by persons of ordinary skill in the art, the vacuum unit 20 creates suction within the hose 16, drawing a particulate-laden airstream into the housing 12 through the intake port 14. The particulate-laden airstream may then pass through a removable filter element (e.g. a disposable paper bag) where particulates may be filtered from the particulate-laden airstream and captured for later disposal. The vacuum unit 20 then exhausts a filtered airstream out of the housing 12 through the exhaust port 18. After using the vacuum device 10, the operator may prepare the device for storage or transport by successively winding the power cord 22 about the cord hooks 28, placing the power cord 22 in a stowed position (FIG. 1).
The vacuum device 10 may also include a tool holder 30 attached to the housing 12. The tool holder 30 includes retaining projections 34 that may be engaged with one or more vacuum tools 32 (e.g. nozzles, brushes, etc.) to engage and retain the vacuum tools 32 until they are needed. The vacuum tools 32 may be attached to an attachment end 17 of the hose 16 for different cleaning applications.
Although highly beneficial results have been achieved, some aspects of the vacuum device 10 may be improved. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, the vacuum device 10 is a hand-held device that may be used in a variety of applications. As such, it may be desirable to further optimize the portability and versatility of the vacuum device 10.
The present invention is directed to vacuum devices having integrated cord storage and pivotable tool holders. In one aspect, a vacuum apparatus includes a housing, an airflow propulsion device, and a power cord. The housing includes an outer surface having a recess disposed therein, the recess being sized to receive a plurality of loops of the power cord. First and second cord retainers are disposed within the recess and project outwardly from the housing, the first and second cord retainers being sized to retain the plurality of loops of the power cord. The outer surface may be a bottom surface of the apparatus. Because the power cord may be disposed within the recess on the bottom surface, the center of gravity of the apparatus may be lowered, thereby improving the stability of the vacuum apparatus for transport and storage.
In another aspect, the housing includes a cord mount disposed within the recess, the fixed end of the power cord being connected to the cord mount such that a localized portion of the power cord proximate the cord mount is directed approximately toward the first cord retainer. Alternately, the localized portion of the power cord may be inclined with respect to the base surface, or parallel with the base surface. In this way, bending stresses within the localized portion may be reduced or eliminated.
In another aspect, a vacuum apparatus includes a housing, an airflow propulsion device, and a tool holder pivotably attached to the housing proximate an outer surface thereof. Because the tool holder is pivotable, the versatility of the vacuum device may be improved.